The Doctor and the Loving Angel
by Kimberlyspeter
Summary: The Doctor meets an unusual Angel


There once was a girl, a different girl, a girl with no friends or family, she wasn't certain of her purpose in life. She was nothing like the others of her kind, because she was in love.

She followed him, The Doctor, across time and space. Always hidden, always concealed in the veil of the unknown. She dares not reveal herself. She dares not say hello. For she knows how he would react, and so there she was, hopelessly in love with the man who hates her kind, all she could do was follow and hope not to be seen. She was the hopeless, helpless, loving, Weeping Angel.

She would trail him, wherever he went. Each time more uncertain than the last, where she would hide, how she would get away.

The Doctor and his faithful companion, always traveling around in the TARDIS. Oh how she yearned for that funny, blue, phone box. Often she got close, while The Doctor and his companion where away. Staring, but never touching.

She wasn't like the others of her kind, she could understand reason, and think for herself. Perhaps that was why the other Angels hated her. They exiled her and sentenced her to death, when all she wanted was a friend- or any living thing that wasn't terrified of her. Anyone who wouldn't stare at her with fear and disgust in their eyes. Just someone to make her feel less lonely.

And that's when it happened, she was alone, hiding and the end at the universe where no one could stare at her, then she heard a noise. A funny noise, then out of nowhere it was there. The phone box. She didn't know how to respond.

"Doctor? What is it? Where are we?" a voice said.

"I don't know." The Doctor replied.

She ran. She ran fast and far. When she returned they were gone.

After years more of searching, she found him, only this time was different. Instead of The Doctor and his companion, going along happily, they were in danger. She didn't know how and she didn't know when, but she could feel the life of her love in jeopardy.

She wandered around looking for The Doctor, until she felt his presence. He was trapped, she could feel it, she could feel his emotions, and she could feel his thoughts. As every Weeping Angel could, that's why they're always crying, because when the others aren't attacking they feel him, his song of eternal lament, the voice of the universe crying. We feel his loss and we feel his pain.

She listened closely to the voices in the room.

"Stay behind me!" The Doctor demanded.

"What is it?" his companion asked.

"The most accursed thing in the whole of time and space, it's a…. Dalek"

"Dalek?"

"Doc-tor, you will be EXTERMINATED!" the Dalek cried.

The Angel had no knowledge of the Dalek; all she knew was that The Doctor was in danger. She peeked in the room though a crevice in the wall. She saw a metal box, a strange oblong box, with two arms that weren't arms and an eye that wasn't and eye. She was instantly intimidated by this being. Then her eye caught The Doctor, tall and handsome, holding his companion in his arm, shielding her from the oblong metal box. She would give anything to be in her place, wrapped in the gentle caress of The Doctor's arms.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! " the Dalek wailed.

The Doctor and his companion cowered in terror, as one of the Dalek's "arms" tilted toward The Doctor. She was confused, and scared. Why would anyone want to hurt her precious doctor, why would anyone threaten him? And while she was confused, while she was scared of her wits, she had one fact in her mind, one solid piece of logic; she loved The Doctor, more than life itself.

She ran out in front of The Doctor and took the Dalek's attack, and another, and another. Beam after beam of excruciating pain. She advanced on the Dalek, ripping off the pseudo arms, then the eyestalk, she trashed it over and over until it was no longer recognizable.

She doubled over in pain, clutching her stomach.

"You're safe Doctor" she breathed in a voice barely above a whisper.

The Doctor looked up, and instantaneously he became unkind, his voice was unforgiving.

"Get back to the TARDIS, now!"

His companion did just as he instructed.

The Doctor was staring at her, she could not move, all she could do was hope for mercy.

"You saved me. Why? So you could have me for yourself? Yeah, well I know your kind, always feeding of residual background radiation, that's why you send people back in time. I'll give you one thing you're persistent. You talk, that's new. I've never meet an Angel who talks." The Doctor told her

She was immobilized, she couldn't speak.

"Now I want you to speak to me, but nothing funny, don't attack me or I will isolate you so you can't harm anyone else. I'm going to blink."

She felt herself come to life and immediately she burst into tears.

"He hates me too, just like all the others, he hates me" she said to herself, "I'm sorry Doctor, I'm so sorry, I'll leave and you'll never have to deal with me again"

"No don't go" the Doctor said opening his eyes. He saw her 20 feet from where she was originally. She was still clasping her stomach. "Are you hurt? Why are you… running? Don't go, stay, I… I know you won't hurt me."

He shut his eyes.

"Doctor, I have followed you for many years, across space and though time. Always hiding." She explained to him.

"Why aren't you with the others of your kind, I've never know Weeping Angels to travel alone"

"They had me executed, but I escaped"

"Executed? Why?"

"I was different."

"How?"

"I fell in love"

"'Fell in love' that's rich" he scorned.

She ran at him, and he opened his eyes, but instead of being met by the vicious face he had come to know he saw a face of great sorrow and deepest regret. The Doctor staggered back. He shut his eyes once more.

"Do not mock me, Doctor. I have love in me the likes of which you can scarcely imagine, and rage the likes you would not believe. I have loved a man more than you will ever know. A wonderful man, he's kind and gentle. I will care for him for as long as he lives."

"I'm sorry. I- I didn't know. Are you... Lonely"

"Helplessly."

"I know how you feel, honest I do. Lonely, nameless, sad, hiding your emotions when people are looking and weeping when they're not. Tell me, what's your name?"

"It's -"

The Doctor heard a thud. His companion stood behind the Angel with a hammer in her hand. The Angels head laid severed from her body a few feet from The Doctor.

Tears welled in his eyes, "She was in love. She was in love and I didn't even know her name!"

He look at his companion with unbridled rage "You- I didn't even know her name!"


End file.
